Happy Hunger Games and the odds?
by NicoleMellark
Summary: President Paylor is was shot dead and Snow's grand daughter took his place. And you know what it means? Another Happy Hunger Games! and the odds are never in Katniss's daughter and Gale's son. Rated T for Peter's bad mouth.
1. Prologue

Another Happy Hunger Games!

Disclaimer: I don't own The hunger games trilogy. All for Suzanne Collins.

**Prologue **

* * *

><p>I stare at my face in the broken mirror I just broke. It was shocking. It was horrifying. How could this happen? Another Hunger Games! My family already knew I'm to be picked as a girl tribute because of… Well, you know it. Rebellion. The current President running Panem is Snow's Grand daughter: Scarlet. And she's continuing Snow's work. President Paylor was shot by one of her guards.<p>

I am still staring at the mirror. Weird, just like my mom. Speaking about mom, Maybe she's worrying where have I gone. I leave the old burnt house and ran as fast as I can to the village. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. Oh no, not him, Gabriel Hawthorne. Son of Gale Hawthorne,my mom's bff since she was a teenager. Oh, by the way, I am 15. The name's Isabel Mellark, jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Woah, take it easy." Gabriel said, let's just call him Gabe, for short.

"Yeah right, get outta my way!" I exclaimed and used my cool Capitol accent which I learned from my Aunt effie.

He moved a side and started running again. When I went inside the house, I saw worried looks from my Mom, Dad and wait… what the, Peter? I never saw him so worried before.

"The Reaping's on Wednesday. I'll train you and Pete now." Mom said. Oh, so that's what they're worrying about. The reaping is two days from now. Uh oh, Keep calm, Keep calm.

"Come on, dress yourselves for hunting" Dad said. So I did what he said. I wore black pants, a white cotton shirt and boots and did my Mom's signature braid. I came down the stairs and surprised to see Uncle gale and Gabe.

"We're training with them" Mom said.

We went to a secret room full of armory. My Uncle Beetee made them. We eagerly choose a weapon. A trident? A knife? A bow and sheets of arrows? A sword?

Gabe already chose the knives, same with Peter. Well, that leaves a bow and an arrow for me.

We went outside the room. "Peeta?" Mom said.

"Yes?" Dad says.

"I think you need to come too, your good with knives anyway" Dad nodded and we all go to the woods.

My Parents are experienced killers. Both are Victors from the hunger games.

When we reached the woods. We trained and trained and trained. It wasn't easy, shooting. My arrows keeps falling. Gabe can throw knives pretty well, same with Peter. When were taking a break, A question came up in my mind.

" Mom, why do we need to train? you're our mentors right? Can't we do it at the capitol?"

My mom sighed, "You need to build _your_ stamina. The other tributes are bigger than _you_"

They know that training before the games is illegal. But who cares? They did it before anyway.

So we trained again again after the break and Uncle Gale is teaching us how to build up Snares. After that we exchanged weapons. I got the knives and the boys got the arrows. I never knew I was pretty good at throwing knives. I threw it STRAIGHT at the bullseye in the tree my dad painted.

* * *

><p>We skipped out of the woods. And back to the house where Grandma made us Tea and Biscuits. We watched the television for reports. And there is one:<p>

"To remind everyone in the Districts that the Reaping will be tomorrow." says the Reporter. My mouth fell wide open, Mom is crying and Dad is comforting her. I looked at the two boys at my back and they too are pretty shocked. "Dammit!" Peter said quietly. Oh, Peter's two years younger than me. Gabriel was just cool as the wind but I can see his eyes glinting with fear. It's okay if I go to the arena, but with him.


	2. Chapter 1

Another Happy Hunger Games

Disclaimer: you know it.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I was running in the woods hoping the mutts won't kill me. But I tripped, The mutts are now sniffing me, but instead of ripping me into pieces… It licked me, It's respecting me. Then I saw a President Scarlet holding a knife, I started screaming for help but nobody came, then (again) scarlet buried the knife in my chest. I woke up with a start.<p>

I was sweaty. That horrible dream. I went to the shower and took a bath. While I was taking a bath, I was thinking about the tributes. Maybe some of them are my friends like Beafinne Odair. Oh. not her, she's my closest friend and from district 4. I don't want to kill her or her brother Fin. After taking a bath, I cloth my self a Decent attire. A moss green dress, Green doll shoes and my mom's signature braid. Oh, today is the reaping.

I went down stairs to eat my breakfast. I saw Peter on his Decent attire too. A blue Polo, and black socks. His hair was neatly gelled and his seam grey eyes glinting with fear. I show no emotion at all.

We ate our breakfast quietly with Grandma.

"Grandma, what's the best natural medicine for wounds?" I ask her

"Honey, Garlic, Ginger" She says, I just nod.

At ten o'clock we're join to the square to be reaped. All of the family sat in silence in the living room.

"Isabel, Peter" Mom said. Me and My brother were ushered to the kitchen with mom and dad.

"Here" Mom took out a pin, A mocking jay pin, and pinned it on my dress "For luck"

Now, Dad took out a mocking jay necklace And placed it on Peter's neck, "For luck"

* * *

><p>It's ten o'clock. Me and Peter went to the square where other boys and girls are also walking. Peter went to the boys' place while I went to the girls'.<p>

"Welcome!" a voice of a woman boomed, Aunt Effie. She looks stunning in gold! But her voice is so down hearted, "To the reaping! Let's take away the Traditional Ladies First and let's go to the boys" She walks to the big glass bowl containing the the boys' names. she picked one and went to the micro phone. " Gabriel Hawthorne!"

Gosh. Gabe? Where are the odds? Where are the odds? Gabe went up the stage. "Now, for the Girls!" Aunt effie said

She picked it, My eyes were trained on it. Her eyes bulged and finally she say, "Isabel Rue Mellark!"


End file.
